3 Simple Words, I Love You
by ArianaAppleDash
Summary: Logan used to be the bullied one, until she came to the school, and was bullied more. He just stood by, and watched her be bullied. Until he had the courage to stand up. "Why did you do that for me?" She asked and I smiled. "Because I love you," 3 Simple Words, I Love You...
1. Chapter 1

**Logan**

I walk down the halls of my high school. Loser, nerd, geek; are the names they call me. No one likes me ever since Big Time Rush broke up, but I still see the boys.

"Sit down students, we have a new kid," Mr.V said, and I smiled. Please, let this one be nice to me. In walked a girl, and she waved to the class. "This is Brooke Daniels and she is from Britain," Mr.V informed, and I smiled.

"Eh, how are you all?" She said, and the class laughed. What was so funny? "Nice accent," Someone shouted out loud, and the girl looked down. "I just moved here from Britain, so I haven't gotten any accent mastered yet, k?" She said, and the class laughed. "Go back to Britain," Damien yelled, and Brooke ran out of the room.

"Class dismissed," The bell rang, and I walked out of class. I walked to my locker, and opened it. In the little mirror I have, I saw Brooke walking down the hall, crying.

"You're so weird Britain girl, why don't you go back there!" Damien yelled. "Look at her, she's crying! Awe, British girl can't handle it! Wimp," Georgia said. "Faggot," "Loser." "Wimp." "Go back to Britain, you don't belong!" "I hate your accent," "You're so weird!" "It's called soccer not football!" Are what the people yelled at her.

I did nothing to help her. I just walked away... At least they weren't picking on me anymore. They found a new target.

After History class, I walked to French class. I saw that I had Brooke in this class. She was looking down, no smile. No emotion.

"Bonjour class!" Madame Jones said, and we all greeted her too. "We have a new student, and she is right there!" She pointed to Brooke and Brooke waved. "So, I hear that you are from Britain?" She said, and Brooke nodded a little. "Well, welcome!" Madame Jones said, and Brooke nodded.

After class, I walked to my locker; lunchtime. I grabbed my lunch money, and walked out of the school, to the local pizza parlor. Inside, I saw Brooke. I sighed, and walked past her. I didn't want to talk. What was I going to say? 'I used to be bullied too but now they bully you, so I am not going to help you?' That is rude... I don't have anything to say to her, yet.

After lunch, I walked back to school; just in time for Science. Brooke was in this class, and she sat in the back of the class. We had , and he didn't introduce Brooke; he is rude, and strict. "Okay, pair up! We are going to be dissecting a frog, go!" He said, and people scattered to get there partners.

I saw that Brooke was the only one without a partner, so I sighed, and walked over to her. "I don't have a partner... Do you?" I asked, and she sighed. "Why don't you make fun of me like everyone else, eh?" She said, and I held back a laugh. British people say 'Eh' a lot. "No, I don't bully people." I said, and she smiled a little.

"Okay, we could be partners," She sighed and I took a chair, and sat next to her. "I am Brooke, Brooke Daniels." She looked up, and I saw her eyes. They were amazing, and they had tears in them; that she was trying to hold back. "I am Logan, Logan Henderson." I said and she smiled. "You were in Big Time Rush, weren't you?" She asked, and I nodded. "That's cool," She said and I smiled.

"So let me get this straight; this new British girl is new in school, and now she is getting bullied, not you? And you won't help her?" Carlos said, and I nodded. I was James' house with Kendall, Dustin and Carlos. "Yeah..." I sighed, and Kendall shook his head. "Why don't you help her?" He asked, and I sighed. "I don't want to be bullied..." I said, and Dustin nodded, knowing I had a point.

"Is she hot?" James asked, and I rolled my eyes. "She is pretty." I shrugged, and he nodded. "Well you should help her, you know what it's like to be in her position," Kendall said, and I nodded.

I can't do it. I can't go back to the bullying. I will let her handle it, on her own... But something inside of me feels selfish? Like a coward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brooke**

I walked down the hall. "Hey Britain!" Someone shoved me, and I fell. All my books, a pen, and my papers went flying; people trampled on them. I looked up and saw Logan, my Science partner. He looked at me, but walked away, not even helping me. I thought we were actually starting to be friends, I guess not.

I felt tears in my eyes, and I let them fall. I picked up my books, pen and papers and stood up; tall and proud, but on the inside I was dying. Dying for help, but no... I am just the 'British girl'. I walked to class, trying to be happy. "Oh look, it's the new girl." Said Damien. I learned his name. He was the most popular boy in the school, and he dates Georgia, the most popular girl. I sighed, and continued to walk to my desk. "Wow, she's a bitch." I heard Damien say before I sat down.

I sighed, and class began. I need to get out of this hell hole, people call High School.

After class, I had gym class, and I smiled. I was good at gym, and my teacher was nice to me. I smiled, and changed into my gym uniform; slutty, tight shorts, with a shirt with our school logo, a jaguar that went to our belly button. I walked into the gym, and saw that we were playing dodge ball.

Georgia was on the opposing team, so I tried to hit her. When I threw the ball, I hit her in the face, and she fell; faker. She started to cry, and said. "Brooke you broke my nose!" She lied, and I sighed. "Brooke!" The coach said, and I sighed. "Yes coach?" I mumbled, and the coach sighed. "Say you're sorry, please." She said sternly.

"Sorry Georgia..." I apologized, and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Britain." She mocked and I sighed. My name is Brooke, not 'Britain'. And what's wrong with being British? Nothing is, but apparently this school is different.

"Eh, sweetie! What's wrong?" My Mum asked, and I smiled, a fake. But she didn't know that. "Nothing Mum!" I said, and plastered the most fake smile on my face. "Okay, now why don't you do the dishes?" She asked nicely, and I agreed so I did the dishes, and walked to my room, and hopped on my laptop.

'Paisley would like to video chat' Popped up on the screen, and I smiled. I gladly accepted, and when I answered, she looked mad. "Hey girl! Did you read your Twitter page?" She asked, and I shook my head. No.

I opened up Google Chrome and signed into twitter. Oh no.

_** Brooke_Daniels12 From Georgia_Bitch69: **_

_**Eh, Britain, what's up? Thanks to you my nose if freaking broken! British girl, watch out! You're such a loser, Britain! You're a bitch, a loser, nerd, geek and an idiot! Watch out, you don't know who you're messing with! :D**_

100 re-tweets.

_** Brooke_Daniels12 From Hottie_Damien900:**_

_**Eh, Britain! Eh, what's up? I hear you hurt Georgia. Watch out. I will hurt you... Bye! And by the way, you looked H-O-T-T Hott todayy! :D See ya at school, Eh! Ur such an idiot :P**_

**__**100 rude comments.

I started to cry, and I noticed I was still talking to Paisley. "Hey cheeks, don't cry! I will see you soon!" She added, and I smiled. "I love you so much Paise!" I cried, and she smiled. "I love you sweet-cheeks," She blew me a kiss, and I pretended to catch it.

"See ya," I said, and hang up.

I crawled into bed, and cried myself to sleep.

I need help. I need someone's help. As you know; silence is my loudest scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Logan**

I watched as they picked on Brooke. Did I do anything, no. I just sat and watched. No one was bothering me at all, so I liked it. I always dealt with bullying and this is the first time, in my life that I have never been picked on because I am different.

I smiled to myself, and then looked over at Brooke. Her smile she had on the first day of school was gone. Its replaced with a frown, and glossy teary eyes. Her jeans were replaced by baggy track pants, and a pony tail. She keeps her sweated hood on her head, and walks with her head down. She is emotionally broken. I do nothing to help her, since I am scared.

I walked into the Science room, and sat next to Brooke, since she is my partner. "Hey," I said and she nodded a little. "Let's begin..." I said and she wiped her face. When we started to begin Brooke looked up. "Why don't you help me?" She asked and I looked at her confused, even though I knew what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" I asked her, trying to sound innocent. She was interrupted by the bell, and I scurried off. Leaving her alone; I am a coward.

"You need to help her, Logan!" Carlos yelled at me, and I sighed. "I can't. Do you know what it's like to get picked on, everyday?" I raised my voice, and he sent me a look of shock. "I don't care, okay! You're being a coward, you only care about yourself. How do you think she feels?" Carlos asked me, and I sighed.

"I am a coward..." I whispered to myself. I really, really am. But that doesn't mean I am going to change my mind, and help her. I am not going to help her, not yet anyway.

**Brooke**

I walked down the hall, the next morning. With my hood on my head, looking down. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. Dull. Lifeless. Emotionless. While I was washing my face, in came Georgia, with an evil smile on her face.

"Eh, Britain!" She mocked my accent, making me clench my fists. She pushed me into the stall of the bathroom, and gave me a swirly. You know? Where they flush the toilet, and dunk your head in there? That. And it sucks. I got my head out of the bowl, and coughed my head off, while Georgia walked off.

I got off the now wet floor, and walked to class. Not caring if my hair smells like urine. I needed to get out of there.

After class, I walked to my locker. "You smell weird. Is that your perfume? Is it called urine?!" People shout, and I let the tears fall down my face. "You stink, Britain!" "Shut up and go back to Britain!" "How's the fish and chips there?" "Why do you always say 'eh' loser?" "Are all British people dumb like you?" People shouted at me. All day. Everyday. I get bullied. And I don't think I can take it.

I got shoved by Damien, and Georgia started kicking me. I closed my eyes, and take the pain. When I open them, everyone is gone, except Logan. He looked down at me, but he didn't help me up. Instead he walked away, leaving me there.

When I got up, I cried. I curl up in a ball and cry, right there in the middle of the hall, leaning up against a locker. I don't like this school. I hate my life now. I have no one.

The bullying follows me home.

_** Brooke_Daniels12 From Hottie_Damien900**_

_**Hey! You're British, so are One Direction. One Direction are ugly, so that makes you ugly too!**_

Why do people pick on me? They think that I don't have feelings.

'Paisley would like to video chat' appeared on the screen, and on the inside I happy danced. When I answered, she smiled and waved.

"Hi," She said and I smiled. "Hi!" I waved, and she winked. "What's up?" She asked, and I shrugged. "Nothing much," I giggled, and she smiled a little.

"So, how are you?" She sighed, and I grinned. "I have been better," I sighed, and she looked down at her lap. "I miss you, and I need you to stay strong, for me?" She begged, and I smiled. "For you," I said and made a heart sign for her, and she laughed at me.

"I have to go..." I said, and we said goodbye before hanging up. I sighed, and walked to my bed, and laid down, looking at the ceiling. Memories of today replayed in my mind, and I ended up crying.

I need help please someone help me? I, Brooke Daniels... cannot take it anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brooke**

I walked down the halls of my so called 'High School'. I sighed, keeping my head down, avoiding eye contact. As I passed people I heard them whisper. "British girl smells," "She looks so weird." "Isn't her name Smelly Brooke?" "She is so ugly. Even the make up on her face can't hide that fact.." People would say. I would try my best to ignore it, but it hurts... so bad.

When I walked into Science class, I saw Logan waiting for me; since he is my Science partner. I walked to him, and took a seat beside him, before we got to work. When the bell rang, Logan was walking out but I stopped him; by grabbing his small wrist.

"Yeah?" He asked, and I narrowed my eyes. "You see what they do to me, and you don't help. You're a bastard," I say, and walk out of the room. He is one though; I mean, if he was being bullied I would help him, because I am not a bastard like he is.

I sighed and walked to the lunchroom, grabbing my tray of food, and walking to the library to eat.

**Liam**

"You see what they do to me, and you don't help. You're a bastard," Brooke said, and walked away. It doesn't help me. When she said that, I felt even more mad at myself, no one else.

I keep thinking of her eyes, and face. From the first day of school, till now. I feel like she is drowning herself. It's like her soul is drowning, and so is her face.

I sighed, and walked out of the school, since it is the end of the day.

I walked all the way home, and I smiled when I saw the lads there. "Hey!" They said, and I waved them over. They all ran to me, and we all group hugged each other, making me giggle.

"So, how is that girl you keep telling me about?" James asked, and I sighed. "She keeps getting bullied," I said, and he nods. "I know that, you told us that. But have you talked to her lately?" He rolled his eyes, and I nodded. "Today. She called me a bastard, for not helping her with her bullying." I said, and they all face palmed themselves.

"You are one..." Carlos said, and I sighed. "I'm sorry but you never had to deal with bullying. So, don't call me names before you know the whole story!" I said, and walked away.

I am ruining everything...


	5. Chapter 5

**Liam**

Her bullying got worse. It is now the second week of school, and she is a wreck. She doesn't have the same beautiful smile. Wait, beautiful. No, no, no! I don't like her. Okay, I realized I have a crush on her, but I cannot help her. I watched her from the little mirror in my locker, and she just got shoved by Georgia.

She gets up, dusts herself off, and walks away. "She's a loser, and can't even fight for herself, cause she is a BABY!" Damien yelled to her, and she just continued to walk, not looking back.

She walked right out of school, and I followed. She sat on the curb, and cried. I walked to her, and put an arm around her. She moved away, and lifted her face. She has been crying. "What are you doing here?" She asked me, and I sighed. "I am sorry I cannot help you, but I thought you needed someone to comfort you." I said, but regretted what I said. I technically just said 'Oh, I am going to comfort you but leave once you get bullied again'.

"Just go." She said, and I sighed. "I am sorry, It's hard to explain," I add, and she looks up. "What do you mean?" She asks, and I grin. "I used to get bullied by them," I said, and she looked down. "But now they don't bother you..." She reminds, and I nod. She gets up, and walks away before I can answer her.

I sigh, and just skip the rest of the day.

It has been six days, and Brooke hasn't been at school, and I don't know where she is. Today she showed up. "Hey look. It's Smelly Brooke!" Damien said. I looked at Brooke's clenched fists while she punched Damien square in the jaw! I was so shocked, I never knew she could fight.

Georgia then tackled Brooke to the ground; pulled her hair, punched her, pushed her and trampled her, but Brooke did nothing. She took the pain. "Break it up!" The principal yelled. Georgia jumped off Brooke, and the principle sighed. "What is going on here?!" The principal demanded, and Brooke sighed.

"Damien was calling me names, I punched him, and then Georgia tackled me." She spoke up. Her voice. It was low, like a whisper. The principal took the three of them to his office.

**Brooke**

"You have been suspended for two days." The principal said to me, and I nodded. "As for Damien, you are suspended for the rest of the day, and Georgia you are going to be getting detention for the rest of the month," He spoke, and my mouth literally dropped to the ground. "That's not fair!" I said, and she smiled evilly at me.

"What's wrong, little British girl doesn't want to sit at home. crying into her teddy bear?" Georgia laughed, and I rolled my eyes. "That is my decision and it's final!" The principal snapped, and I nodded.

At the end of the day, I walked home, and opened my laptop.

_**I hate you.**_

_**I want you to die.**_

_**You stink Britain.**_

_**You need to go back to where you belong; the barn! **_

_**You smelt like shit today! :)**_

_**Your makeup doesn't hide the fact you're ugly!**_

_**You're such a loser :) I hate you, and you need to die!**_

All that was posted on my Twitter page, by students in the school. I cried, and cried that night. I just couldn't stop. I felt so weak, alone, unwanted. I just wanted to die.

"Are you okay?" My brother, Jordan asked, and I sighed. "Yeah, I am fine." I lied, and wiped away my tears. "Eh, sis. Are you okay?" He asked, and sat on the edge of my bed. I pointed to the laptop and when he was done, he had a couple tears rolling down his white cheeks. "You need to show Mum!" He said, and I froze. "No!" I said, and he sighed.

"This is not right," He shook his head, and I rolled my eyes. "If you tell Mum I will tell her you sneaked out last night," I threatened, and he sighed. "Fine, I won't tell Mum." He hugged me, and walked away.

Now that he is gone, I cried. I cried. Cried. And cried. I cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Brooke**

It was the first day of my suspension. I smiled to myself, since I didn't have to get out of bed. I sighed, and rolled over, falling into another sleep. When I woke up, it was around lunch time, so I got out of bed, and made lunch; a sandwich :)

I watched Spongebob for a while, until I knew school was out, and my Mum came home. "Hi." She said, and I smiled a little, since she went shopping; she bought cookies!

"Hi," I said and helped her put away the groceries. My phone beeped, and I saw it was a message.

_**How's suspension, loser? :) -Georgia**_

_**Shut the hell up and leave me alone. What did I do to u? -Brooke**_

She didn't answer after that, so I smiled to myself. "Mum, can I ask you something?" I questioned, and she smiled. "Anytime," She winked, and I giggled. "Well, when you started your job, did people make fun of you for having a different accent, eh?" I asked, and she smiled a little. "No, why? Is something going on that I should know about?" She wondered.

I sighed, and told her. "You should of come to me earlier," She cried, and I hugged her. "Mom, they don't like me because I am different," I whispered to her, and she sighed. "Honey, just ignore them, try your best, eh? And if this puts up, I am going to your principal," She reminded, and I freaked out.

"You cannot go to the principal!" I shouted, and she sighed. "It will help," She smiled and I walked to my room.

My two days are up. I woke up, and changed into clothes, and walked to school, my locker was covered in colorful sticky notes with rude comments on them.

_**Loser.**_

_**Why did you even move here you're not welcome :)**_

_**Ugly.**_

_**Weird freak! :D**_

_**You're so ugly :) No one likes you :)**_

_**I'd rather set fire to you instead of the rain! :)**_

_**You should die :D**_

_**No one likes you.**_

_**In Britain did they teach u how to be ugly, or were you born like that?**_

I read all the notes, and by the time I read each and every one two times, I was crying harder than anything. I took all the notes, and walked to Logan. I threw them all in front of him, and he looked down. "You're so mean. And to think, I thought you were going to be different? I guess not. All of you in this stupid school are jerks," I cried, and ran to the bathroom, and cried.

I didn't want to come back here again...

**Logan**

I picked up and read the sticky notes she tossed in front of me. Every single one I read made me hurt even more.

Seeing her hurt made me hurt a lot. She is so amazing, and does not deserve to be bullied.

My feelings for her were changing from like... to love.

I love Brooke?


	7. Chapter 7

**Brooke**

My two day 'suspension' is up, and I don't want to get up. "It's time to get up!" My Mum yelled and I sighed. "I am up!" I shouted, and got out of bed. Yeah, I am not a morning person. I took a shower, and got changed before walking down the stairs, slipping on my shoes, and walking to the kitchen.

"Poutine for dinner!" My Mum said, and I smiled. "My favourite!" I cheered, and smiled. If you don't know what poutine is, it's fries with gravy and cheese!

I walked to school, and when I got there, I immediately saw Logan, his big, brown, puppy dog eyes, and his cute smile. Wait, cute? Okay, he is kinda cute, and funny... but I don't like him, I can't, can I? Now that I think of it, Logan has been on my mind a lot, so I guess I do like him. I don't want to like him though!

The bell rang, and I snapped out of my thoughts. I ran to my locker, and the halls were empty. I walked to my locker, and grabbed my Math book. "Hey," Someone said. I turned and came face to face with Damien... Great.

I immediately got scared, and he chuckled. "No need to be scared," He said, and put his hands around my waist. "D-Don't touch me," I stuttered, and he evilly laughed. "Shut up. And don't tell anyone about this," He mumbled against my neck.

"Leave me alone Damien!" I raised my voice a little bit. "I am not leaving you alone. I think you're so pretty," He said, and walked away, but he grabbed my wrist, and pushed me against a locker, making me yelp in pain. "Leave me alone, Damien!" I said again, and he slapped me.

"Hey, that is no way to treat a lady," Someone said. I turned and saw my knight in shining armor, Logan. "And what are you going to do about it, loser?" Damien pushed him, and Logan gulped. He mouthed 'Go get the principal now' to me, and I nodded before running down the hall to get the principal.

When I came back to the scene Damien was beating up Logan, and Logan already had a busted lip, a black eye, and several bruises up his arm.

"Damien Michaels to my office now!" The principal shouted, and Damien sighed. He got off of Logan, and walked away, and while walking he turned around and gave us the middle finger, making me roll my eyes. I turned back to Logan, and saw his condition; I felt so bad now, for calling him names.

I helped him up, and we walked out of the school, to the nearest park across the street. "Thank you, Logan. For standing up for me," I smiled, and he sighed. "It's no problem," He said, and I nodded. "Why did you do that for me?" I asked, and he looked me in the eyes.

"Because I love you..." He said, and my heart fluttered. "Y-Y-You love me?" I asked and he sighed. "I think," He shrugged, and I laughed. "I don't love you, but I like you. And, I am sorry for calling you all those rude names," I apologized and he smiled. "It's okay, I deserved it," He grinned and I hugged him. "Can we just... start over?" I questioned and he nodded.

"I would like that." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Logan**

Brooke invited me over for dinner. "Mom, this is Logan." She said to her Mom. "Hi ," I said, and she smiled. "Please call me Sarah," She smiled, and I nodded. "Hi Sarah!" I replied and she waved. "Dinner will be ready in a few, do you like poutine?" Sarah asked, and I gave her a confused look. "What's a poutine?" I question, and Brooke laughs. "It's British food. You'll love it," She reassures, and I giggle a little. "Brooke go get your brother," Sarah begs, and Brooke rolls her eyes, before walking down the hall.

She comes back with a boy, about 12 years old. "Jordan, this is Logan," Brooke said, and I waved to Jordan. "Nice to meet you Jordan," I said, and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah what is so important that I had to leave my comic books?" He asked, and Brooke pushed him. "Be nice, eh?" She said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Yeah, yeah!" Jordan smiled, and hit his sisters arm playfully.

"Dinner!" Sarah yelled from the kitchen, and Jordan and Brooke ran to the kitchen. We got a plate with fries, gravy and cheese? "Try it," Brooke said, and I sighed before taking a bite of a fry, and it was so good. "Wow, this is good," I smiled, and they all laughed. "Told you," Brooke winked, and I blushed.

"So, Logan tell us about yourself," Sarah pleaded, and I nodded. "Well I was born and raised in North Richland Hills in Texas before moving to Los Angeles and I became a member of a band called 'Big Time Rush' until we broke up." I said and they smiled. "Interesting!" They all said, and I smiled before eating the delicious poutine.

**Brooke**

The next day at school, Logan was avoiding me, and I didn't like it. He told me he was my friend, but then he goes and ignores me the next day? I cannot stand this kid; I cannot believe I trusted him...

I sighed, and walked to class. In class, I saw more colourful sticky notes, on my desk:

_**You look homeless, you probably sleep with men for money! :)**_

_**Slutty whore! :D Bitch... go back to Britain.**_

_**You're probably a prostitute!**_

_**No one would sleep with you, you've probably been with so many men you have Aids! :O**_

These notes really hurt, I ran out of class. "Brooke, are you okay?" I heard the voice of Logan, and I sighed. "Why am I even trying anymore with you!" I shouted, and he looked down. "I am sorry, but I cannot be bullied again," He sniffed, and I hugged him a little. "Logan, don't cry," I coo, and he smiled. I really don't like it when people cry, especially when that person is my _secret _crush.

"I am sorry, I haven't been there for you. I have ignored this, and made it all about me!" He says, and I hug him tighter. "Logan, don't cry... please, for me?" I beg, and he hugs me back. "From now on I am going to be there for you, I promise," He smiled, and I nod.

But I know deep down, promises were meant to be broken.

"Promise," I fake smile, and he hugs me tighter.

At the end of the day, I go home and see more messages are up on Twitter.

_**I heard she slept with that loser, 1LoganHenderson !**_

_**I told you she's a slut.**_

_**She is so disgusting, I sit behind her in Math and she smells!**_

_**Ugh, get a life! I hate you.**_

_**No one likes you, go back to wherever you come from... :)**_

And the sad thing is; they don't know what it's like... they just do it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Brooke**

*2 weeks later*

_"Listen, I have a story to tell you all._

_Everyday I get pushed... and fall_

_Every night, I want to cry, knowing I have no one by my side_

_I get scared, and feel so lame_

_Especially when you call me names_

_You don't know what it's like, to have nothing to do but cry at night_

_Listen, I have a story to tell you all, everyday I get pushed and fall."_

I read my poem aloud to my language class, and no one clapped. "Wow, that sucked!" Damien yelled, and people laughed. "Loser!" People screamed, and I ran out of the class. Logan wasn't here today, and that was when the days... were harder. Logan was like the rock; always making me smile, and laugh, cheering me up all the time.

I sighed, keeping my head low, while walking to my desk. "Hey, loser!" Someone whispered from behind me, just loud enough for me to hear. "What?" I turned around, with my clenched teeth. "You know you just admitted you were a loser by turning around," The person laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you treat me like a nobody?" I asked and he snickered. "You are a nobody. No one likes you. You're hated, and you're just so ugly. Go die in a hole full of dog crap!" He said, and the football team high-fived him while laughing.

I walked to the lunch room, with my lunch tray. I passed the jocks, populars, but got stopped by the football team. "Hey!" They yelled, and shoved me, making my plate of spaghetti hit the front of my white shirt. "Really?!" I yelled, and stood up. "Hey look! Dog breath made a little woopsie!" Damien yelled.

"Is that how you rat in Britain?!" "Loser!" "People like you deserve to die. In a barn. Rotting away!" "You suck!" "Haha, nice shirt," People said.

I ran to the bathroom, and cried. When the bell rang, I still sat there. "I am not going to class..." I mumbled to myself, and nodded agreeing with myself too.

Why me? Of all people, why me?! What did I do?...

At the end of the day, I walked to the lake. I sat on the dock, leaning on the railing that protected you from falling into the water below. "Why don't I just end it. Make life better? But what about Logan?," I talked to myself. "What about me?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned to see... Logan.

"Logan?" I asked, and he nodded. He had tears in his eyes. "You weren't going to jump, were you?" He asked, and I nodded. He ran to me, and hugged me.

"Don't. Don't do it. Please? I need you... I need you... I love you, so don't. You can't leave me Brooke. You can't..." He whispered, and I cried into his shoulder. "I am sorry... Don't cry," I soothed, and he nodded. We pulled away, and he looked into my eyes. He leaned in...

We kissed. I felt sparks. Right then, when we kissed; I knew I loved him. And could not leave him.

"I love you too..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Brooke**

It is Sunday, and Logan was taking me out for a date. I put on a nice, yellow dress to go with the full breeze. I smiled to myself, before putting a leather jacket on top, and my black flats. I smiled again, and walked down the stairs, to see my Mum and Jordan.

"Awe my sis looks so cute!" He said, and pinched my cheek. I laughed, and he hugged me.

"He better treat you right," My Mum said and I smiled.

"He will." I promised, and I heard the door ring. I ran to the door, and opened it, to see Logan.

"Ready to go Brooke?" He asked, and I nodded, before we walked down the pavement.

"Where are we going?" I asked, and he smiled.

"It's a surprise," He said, and I pouted.

"I don't like surprises," I said, and he laughed.

"You're going to love this surprise!" He said, and I laughed, before he held my hand.

We stopped walking when we ended up in front of an alley.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Put this on," He handed me a blindfold. I didn't argue, I just put the blindfold on, and we continued to walk.

-BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR-

About fifteen minutes later, we stopped walking, and I smiled.

"Can I take it off?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Yeah," He said, and I took it off to see a romantic dinner, overlooking the city.

"Oh Logan!" I gasped, and hugged him. "This is so romantic," I said and he blushed.

"I would do anything for you," He winked, and I smiled before pecking his cheek.

He pulled out the chair, and I sat down.

"Thank you Mr. Henderson," I said, and he laughed.

"Why, you're welcome Ms. Daniels," He said, and I giggled.

He took a seat, and I looked into his eyes.

"I never knew you were romantic," I said, and he smiled.

"I am," He grabbed my hand from across the table, and I smiled.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," I replied, and he looked at me in shock.

"Then no one treats a fine lady, like yourself, right," He flattered, and I blushed.

"Dinner," He said and two boys came out. One with Bieber hair, who I knew was James, and a boy with tanned skin, who I knew as Carlos. They were holding two plates of food on them.

"You got us just in time, or else Kendall would eat it all!" Carlos added, and I laughed, before he put our food down.

"You never told me she was this pretty!" James said, and Logan shooed him away, making me burst out laughing.

We ate, and made small chitchat, until we both finished eating.

"This night was amazing," I said, and looked out at the view. Logan came and put his arm around my waist, and I blushed.

"Brooke, I want you to be my girlfriend," He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I would love for you to be my boyfriend," I poked his nose, and he giggled.

We walked home, and before I walked to my door, he kissed me goodnight, before running off, leaving me dazed around. Soon, my Mum came out, and pulled me in the house.

"How was it?" She asked, and I smiled.

-BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR-

"Hey loser!" Georgia shoved me. Great, back to the bullying. Logan wasn't here today, so I had no one. Again.

"Leave me alone..." I whispered, and she laughed.

"Speak up, bitch!" She punched me in the stomach, making me fall over in pain. The bell rang, and the students all scurried out of the hall, trampling on me, as they go... they just left me there.

I got up, and walked to the bathroom. I had a big black bruise on my stomach from where she punched me, and I have blood on my leg from getting trampled on. I made myself look better, before walking to class, keeping my head down as I go.

"Hey slutty whore. I heard you slept with the biggest nerd, Logan. You payed him!" Damien whispered from behind me, and I sighed.

"He is not a nerd, and you're wrong. I didn't sleep with him..." I said, and he laughed.

"Yeah right, you're a whore." He whispered, and poked me hard in the back.

I tried to ignore him, but it was hard...


	11. Chapter 11

**Logan**

I am out of school for 2 weeks, because I am terribly sick. I just hope that Brooke is okay.

I got out of bed, coughing, but still moving. I picked up my phone that was on my dresser, and dialed Brooke's number. After 4 rings, she finally answered.

"Hi Logan," She sniffled, and I immediately got worried about her.

"Hey love, what's wrong?" I asked her, and she sighed.

"Nothing, I just miss you, that's all..." She said, and I knew she was lying.

"I miss you too, but I am sick," I coughed, and she giggled.

"Feel better. But, I have to go. I have tons of homework to do," She replied, and I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Okay, love. Call me later, please?" I begged, and she chuckled.

"Okay, I will. Bye handsome..." She said, and I smiled before she hung up.

Why was she lying to me? I _am _her boyfriend... and we are supposed to be truthful.

**Brooke**

I walked down the hall the next morning, head low.

_**"Loser,"**_

_**"Bitch,"**_

_**"Whore,"**_

_**"Fat, ugly,"**_

_**"She's the one who always smells,"**_

_**"She should've stayed where she belonged,"**_

_**"Everyone hates her, not as much as me..."**_

_**"She needs to stop eating, she's so fat,"**_

_**"She needs a nice high five, in the face with a chair,"**_

_**"She slept with Logan. She's such a whore, and a slut. I hear she payed him to show her a good time,"**_People joked.

I tried to ignore them, but I couldn't... it was so hard.

I walked to class like it was no big deal, but it really was hard.

-BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR-

At lunch, I walked home, thank God no one was there. I walked to my room, and opened my laptop, signing into Twitter.

**I hear she is pregnant!**

**She's a slut, I told you!**

**Who's the father, Logan?**

**Is that why she went home?! Haha!**

**Loser!**

**Her baby will be ugly, don't worry! :)**

**I bet the father is that nerd 1LoganHenderson :) Although he is kinda cute! Haha!**

**I think she is an attention seeking whore... she's such a slut!**

**Go die in a hole, full of dog crap! :) Haha, jokes! Just die, like now!**

All these people, from my school; are cruel.

I can't handle it anymore.

But I have to stay here, for Logan, my brother, and my Mum... I love them all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brooke**

It is the third day of school, without Logan, but I know he is sick. I talked to him on the phone last night, and he had to go because he was coughing to much. I wish I could help him, but I have to stay here at this hell hole.

I walked down the hallway, people were whispering about me, as usual.

"Loser,"

"I bet Logan is missing school because he doesn't want to see your ugly face,"

"Nerdy, ugly slut!"

"Bitch!"

"I hear she's pregnant" People said, but I couldn't ignore them; it's too hard.

People knocked down my books, and tripped me, making me fall face first, into the tiled floor. It hurt, when I got up, I saw my lip was bleeding, all over my papers! Great, Mr. Wiseman doesn't like dirty papers. I picked up my papers, and wiped some of the blood off, with my sleeve, and it worked. Yay!

I smiled to myself, and walked to class.

-BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR-

Class was just horrible! First, I have to get up and present, and then I get tripped, and then I notice that I took the wrong folder with my presentation in it.

"Fail." Mr. Wiseman said and the class left.

I walked back to my desk, nearly tripping over every foot but I got there safely.

At lunch, I ate in the bathroom again; only an apple and a juice box. Soon, Georgia walked in and smiled.

"Oh, look... she eats lunch in the bathroom," She evilly smiled, and I sighed, while looking down. She shoved me into a bathroom stool, and gave me a swirly. When she was done, I wasn't sad or anything... I was mad.

"You know what, Georgia? Fuck off! I hate you, and you're rude to me!" I said, and she laughed.

"We all hate you, okay? You're a nobody..." She said, and I sighed.

"I may be a nobody, but at least no one is afraid of me, and at least I had true friends!" I said, and she laughed.

"You admitted you're a nobody!" She started, but continued. "You're only friends were the rats in the sewers..." She finished, and walked out of the bathroom, with her and her two wannabee chicks. Once I knew they were gone, I cried, and cried my heart out.

I sat in the bathroom all day, just crying... until it was time to go home. I walked to my locker to get my Maths textbook, and I sighed. because they were talking about me again.

"I hate her,"

"She's a loser,"

"Nerd patrol!"

"She needs a makeover, I mean look at her hideous face... it must even scare rats away, wow!" People said, which made me cry harder.

-BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR-

I walked home, and entered my room, before sitting on my bed, opening my laptop screen, and seeing more hate, and hate fill my Twitter page.

_**Slutty bitch :)**_

_**She pays people for sex... I wonder who the father of her child is! :) Could be 30 men! :D**_

_**I really hate her, she is an attention seeking slut :)**_

_**She never smiles... it makes it funner to hurt her :D Haha!**_

_**I hate her, she smells, and she wears baggy clothes, never jeans, I mean seriously!**_

_**She better watch her back :)**_

_**I wonder; did you ever have a boyfriend? Probably not... who would want to date smelly Brooke? Haha :) Loser!**_

_**You're such a douche bag, so ugly... and a slut :) Haha**_

I hate what they say about me... I did nothing wrong. I soon, let my tears fall, fall down my face, with the tears that were once there.

Soon my brother came in my room, and I sighed. He saw me crying, and ran to hug me, I hugged him back.

"Sis, what's wrong?" He asked, and I sighed before pointing to my laptop. He read ALL the messages and tweets... and by the end he had a few tears running down his face, and I hugged him.

"Jordan don't cry," I said, and he sighed.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, and I looked down.

"You can't tell Mum, or anyone... especially Logan, but you have to give him the note before I go," I said and he nodded.

"I can't take it. I want to die..." I croaked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brooke**

I handed my brother the note, and kissed him goodbye, and told him I loved him, before climbing out of the window, and ran to the boardwalk. I sat on the edge, and sighed; remembering the time me and Logan had here, with each other. He told me he loved me, and I said I loved him too. I smiled at the memory, until I realized I was crying, and I stood up, wiping my tears.

"Make sure Logan is safe. I am going to watch over him, every step of the way, no matter what... I love him. I love you Logan..." I said, before standing on the rail that blocked the ocean. I looked down, and saw the waves, crashing against the rocks.

I took one last, DEEP breath, before jumping.

"I love you, Logan..." I whispered, before I landed in the water.

I soon began to get woozy, and I was running out of air. 'Let go...' I thought, and I did.

**Logan**

The next day, I was feeling better, but still not able to go to school. I sighed, and walked to the couch, plopping on it. I heard a soft knock on the door, and I answered it; standing in front of me, Brooke's little brother, Jordan.

"Hey," He said softly, still not looking up. I lifted his chin, and saw tears in his eyes.

"Brooke... told me to give this to you," He handed me an envelope, before walking off.

I looked confused, but I closed the door, and walked to the couch, playing with the envelope; wondering if I should open it or wait.

I opened it...

_Dear Logan,_

_I don't know how to tell you this. I mean, ever since I got to this school, I have been getting bullied, no one standing up for me, until you came. Every time I would talk to you, I would get lost in your voice, and stare into your eyes, dreaming. You didn't make fun of me, and I liked that, a lot. But, while you were sick, they picked on me, more and more, and I didn't know what to do, or how to handle it. I didn't want to tell you anything; scared it would make you worry too much about me. I act like I am fine, but I am not. I was afraid to do this, but I had to. I am jumping off the edge... I can't do it. I am going to be looking after you, everyday, every second... don't worry. I am there for you, just say my name, and I will be there... because you never give up on the one you love, and I love you. You make me so happy Logan, and I don't want you to miss too much; I am not worth it. One day, you will find a girl, just as wonderful as me, and she will treat your big heart, right... I promise. I need you to promise me something; promise me you will never ever... let the bullies get to you, like they got to me. Look what they did to me; they made me jump. But you, Logan, you have more to live for, you have a whole life ahead of you, no matter what... every step of the way. You're amazing, Logan. I remember the day, I fell in love with you; I didn't want to admit it though, because I was afraid that you would be like the others, but you're not. You're different. You're unique. You were the first guy to make me feel... special, and I thank you for that. You possibly made me the happiest girl, in the whole wide world, and I thank you. Thank you for standing up for me, loving me, being there for me when no one else was. I thank you for so much more, but I would run out of paper by the time I am done with that list. I was the good girl, who got tired of being pushed around, Logan; don't let anyone push you around, EVER. You can't let them get to you... you need to stay on that planet. You can't leave. You were the reason, I was still living for that long, because I loved you. I am not strong like you, I can't take the bullies, you can. That's what makes you amazing. Always remember that moment, when we both told each other we loved you, you made me stop jumping. Thank you for that... you made me love you even more. Logan, on the outside, I smile and act like it's nothing, but on the inside... I am dying. Just, never forget; I am watching over you, every step of the way. I will watch you when you get married, have your own family, and follow your dream. I will always be there. You were my first love, and I will never forget that... you made me feel amazing, like I was on top of the world. I was so happy, and I am in a happier place now. I love you, I still do, and I will never stop. I will never forget you... I love you, Logan Henderson... so much more than you know... Goodbye._

_-Brooke Daniels_

_'Never give up!'_

By the end of the note, I was crying. I hopped in the car, and drove to Brooke's house, and knocked on the door, her Mom answered.

"Liam, you're sick! Do you know where Brooke is?" She asked and I sighed. How do I tell her mother she killed herself?

"Uh, she is in a happy place..." I said, and she smiled.

"She loved the park, that was her happy place! Is she at the park?" She laughed, and I shook my head no.

"She's above us." I said, and she smiled.

"Her room? I already checked!" She pinched my cheek, and I smiled a little.

"No, she's an angel." I said, and she laughed.

"Yeah, she is an angel." She stated, and I face palmed.

"Brooke killed herself..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Logan**

While her mother was crying, I was hugging her, telling her it would be okay... even if I didn't know for sure. Maybe she is still alive, or someone found her. I smiled at the thought, until I heard a knock on the front door.

"I will go get it," I say, and walk to the door, to see a police man, and he smiles.

"Are you the household of Brooke Daniels?" He asks, and her mother comes running.

"Is she okay? I she alive, where is she? I need my baby, where is she? In the hospital? Or dead?" She asks, and he laughs.

"Come with me," He motions to his car, and we hop in the back; it felt really weird too. He pulls up to a Hospital, and we go up to the seventh floor; to room 709.

"Is this her room?" I ask, and he nods.

"This young man found her. He was walking and saw her jump, and immediately went to rescue her," He said, and pointed to a boy; Damien.

"This young man saved her, and I will reward him!" The officer said, and walked away... leaving me and Damien in the hallway of the Hospital alone, while Mrs. Daniels went into her daughters room.

"Thanks for saving her," I said, and he smiled a little.

"Logan, I am so, so sorry. I never meant to bully her that much. The truth is I kinda have a crush... on her," He said while blushing.

I was extremely jealous. I mean, Damien is buff, and a soccer star, and I am the nerd. He could steal Brooke anytime he wants!

I ignored his comment, and smiled.

"Thanks for saving her," I said and walked to the room.

"Hey, Logan!" He called and ran to me.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered. I was still scared of him; besides, he was my biggest bully and fear.

"I never meant to bully you all these years, it's just Georgia is so stuck up. I am hoping we could be friends?" He asks, and I smile.

"We could try," I shrug, and wave goodbye, while he runs off. He is a liar...

I walked into Brooke's room, and saw she was awake.

"Hi Brooke," I said, and she smiled.

She waved for me to come closer.

"I love you..." She whispered, and I smiled.

-BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR-

Before we leave, Brooke stops me.

"Logan, can I talk to you?" She asks, and I nod.

"Bye sweetie," Her Mom said, and walked to the car, leaving me and Brooke to talk.

"Yeah?" I walk closer to her, and kneel by her hand, holding her cold, pale hand.

"I am sorry," She whispers, and a tear trickles down her fragile, ghostly face.

"For what, love?" I asked, and she sighs.

"For leaving you," She mumbled, and I giggle.

"You didn't leave me. You're here now, with me..." I add, and she giggles before looking away so I didn't see her blush.

"I am sorry. I should have been there for you," I reply, and she looks at me in shock.

"But, you were sick, Logan. You have no blame in this," She caresses my cheek.

"It's okay though..." She grins and I smile at her. We both lean in, and kiss; feeling the same sparks I always have.

"I have to go now..." I say when I pull away and she sadly nods.

"I love you, see you tomorrow. That is when I get to leave," She says, and I smile.

"See ya tomorrow," I kiss her hand, and leave.

**Brooke**

I sat in the hospital bed, and it was now like... 8 at night. I closed my eyes, when I heard a knock on the door. Someone came in, and I opened my eyes to see Damien.

"Hi Brooke." He says and I start to shake.

"W-What are you doing here, Damien?" I snap, and he looks down.

"I am here to apologize for everything. I didn't know why I bullied you. Georgia is just so rude, she made me..." He adds, and I smile a little.

"Thank you for apologizing..." I whisper, and he sits on my bed.

"I think Georgia is jealous of you," He adds, and I blush.

"Why is that?" I ask, and he looks down.

"Because you're beautiful, and she's a bitch..." He mumbles, and I look him in the eyes.

"Thanks," I smile and he blushed.

"I really like you, Brooke. I hope we could be friends," He says and I nod.

"I would like that..." I say.

-BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR-

AUTHORS NOTE: Do you think Damien is lying and only playing Brooke, or do you think he is telling the truth? What do you think? c:


	15. Chapter 15

**Logan**

Walking down the halls the next day was hard, when everyone was talking about Brooke.

"She's in the hospital,"

"I hope she's dead,"

"She committed suicide,"

"I wish she actually killed herself,"

"She should stab herself next time,"

"I could kill her! I would actually pay to do it too!" People were saying. How could these people be so cruel to her? What did she ever do them? Nothing!

I sighed, and just walked to class; trying my best to ignore these rude comments people were saying about my beautiful, loving girlfriend who is now SUFFERING because of them.

At least I get to bring her home after school.

* * *

At the end of the day, I drove to the Hospital, and parked my car, rushing into the Hospital, and rushing into her room. I opened the door, and Brooke was sitting there, in her clothes, and ready to leave.

"Ready?" I ask, and she lifts her head to show her tears.

"I don't want to go back to school," She hugs me and I smile a little.

"I will protect you," I whisper and kiss her cheek, and she nods before we head to the car.

I drive away from the hospital, and she looks out the window, examining everything around her, until I pull up at her house.

"Would you like to come in?" She asks, and I examine my watch; 4:45. Dang it, I have to get home.

"I wish I could, love but I have to get home. See you tomorrow, love..." I whisper to her, and she giggles.

"Okay..." She replies, and kisses my forehead before walking into the house.

I walked to my car, and hopped in; driving home

**Brooke**

The next day at school was... harder than any other school day. I guess the news of my 'incident' traveled fast.

"Loser, I wish you actually died,"

"I wish you died,"

"I hate you. Just kill yourself,"

"You need to try harder next time,"

"They should have left you to drown,"

"You're a loser,"

"HA I wish it worked. Seeing your hideous face everyday kills me," People snarled at me. But I kept me head down, all day.

In class, Math class I sighed, and sat in the back, while Logan sat in the front, since he came in late and that was the only seat left.

In class, Logan and Georgia got pulled out of the class, so I started to get curious. When Logan came in, he had a look of annoyance, and scared, or sad on his face; I am not good at reading emotions.

The bell rang and Logan walked out of the class, me following close behind him.

"Hey Logie..." I said, and he turned around. He looked annoyed, so I questioned him about it. "What's wrong love?" I ask him, and he sighs.

"I can't hang out with you at all this week or next, love..." He replies, and I pout.

"Why not?" I ask as we continue walking.

"Well, Mr Reese needs me to tutor Georgia, so all week she will be over," He says, and I sigh.

"It's okay... I can still see you at school!" I try to lighten the mood by kissing his cheek, and he blushes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Logan**

I was sitting on my couch the next day, waiting for Georgia to come. She already knew where I lived so I didn't have to pick her up. She knew where I live because... well, we used to be friends in the 8th grade, but when we hit 9th grade, she started to drift away, and forgot about me, each more everyday, until one day... we weren't friends, and she bullied me.

But that was the past, and this is now.

I snapped back to reality when I heard a knock at the door; I knew it was Georgia. I sighed, and opened the door, to see a half smiling Georgia.

"Hey Logan." She said, and I nodded to her. She came in, and we sat on the couch, and we started with Math.

* * *

We were done studying, and we were both laughing our heads off, since we were having so much fun; acting like we were best friends all over again.

"That is hilarious!" She said, and laughed even harder. I smiled at her, and giggled again, before controlling my laughter, walking her to the door.

"You know, I thought this would be horrible, but it actually turned out better than I thought," I smiled, and she nodded.

"Me too," She agreed, and she waved.

"Bye, Logan, see you tomorrow to work on History!" She said, and I nodded my head to her.

"See ya," I waved and closed my door.

It's like we've been best friends forever; forgetting about the problem.

**Brooke**

All week, Logan has been with Georgia, helping her with her Math, History; pretty much all of her classes. I sighed, and walked down the halls, getting even more hate this very day; and I don't know why.

"Loser,"

"She's such a little wuss!"

"You know, I'd rather drop dead than be that ugly..."

"She's a smelly, little bitch,"

"I hear she is dating Logan. I never knew someone would date an ugly bitch like herself,"

"She's a slut..." People scoffed, and the anger inside me boiled, but I kept it inside.

I walked to my locker, and in the corner of my eye, saw Logan; smiling, laughing and giggling with Georgia. Instead of being with his girlfriend, he is with her. I mean, I never hung out with him all week; all I want is like... a hug, or something.

The bell interrupted my thoughts, and I walked to my Math class I had with Logan, Georgia, and Damien. Of course Logan and Georgia sat together, so I sat next to Damien.

I already felt Logan burning holes in the back of my head, but I rolled my eyes, and turned back around, paying attention to class.

"Hey, wanna get lunch with me?" Damien asked me while I was working on my Math formulas. I thought about it for a while, and then thought there was nothing wrong with going for lunch with a good friend.

I smiled, and nodded my head.

"I would like that, a lot." I said, and he smiled back at me.

"Cool," He winked, and turned back to his Math textbook sitting in front of him.

I did the same and waited for lunch time to roll around, and it finally did...


	17. Chapter 17

**Brooke**

I haven't talked to Logan in a while, but he invited me over next weekend, since that is when Georgia can't come over. I smiled to myself, and walked down the halls, ignoring the hate I was getting.

"Slut, ugly bitch,"

"You deserve to die,"

"You should have tried harder..."

"I would have paid to kill you,"

"Loser," They said, but I ignored it as much as possible, even though it got to me. I walked to my locker, and saw Damien there.

"Hey!" He smiled, and I laughed.

"Hey," I laughed, and opened the locker.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out this weekend?" He asks and I smile.

"I would love to, but I can't. I am meeting up with Logan this weekend," I said, and he laughed.

"It's cool!" He shrugged, and I laughed; Damien has been an amazing friend this week.

We headed to Math class, and sat next to each other, laughing at everything.

" and , be quiet!" The teacher was red with anger, and we nodded, trying to hold back laughs.

I looked behind me and saw Logan, narrowed eyed, burning holes in the back of my skull. I turned back around and finished Math.

* * *

After class, I walked to my locker, when I heard someone shout my name.

"Brooke, wait up!" I turned and saw Damien running, with a flyer in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked him when he appeared.

"It's a flyer for auditions to the school play; this year we are doing Romeo and Juliet," He smiled.

"Do you wanna sign up with me?" He asked, and I sighed.

"Sure," I said and he smiled.

* * *

"I GOT THE PART! I GOT JULIET! AND YOU GOT ROMEO!" I shouted to Damien as we walked down the halls the next week. He smiled too, and he laughed.

"You do realize we have to uh... kiss?" He said, and I nodded.

"I know," I said, and he looked down.

"You're okay with that?" He asked, and I nodded.

"I always wanted to be in a play, and besides... it's acting! The kiss won't mean anything," I said, and he nodded.

"Right, nothing," He smiled, but I could tell he was pained.

**Damien**

To her the kiss won't mean anything, but to me it will. I really do like Brooke, but I could never tell her that, cause she likes Logan, not me. I respect that, but I am a little jealous.

Logan is one lucky dude... he has the girl of my... dreams.

* * *

_**Note: Sorry, I know this chapter is crap, but I am sorry. Drama is coming soon, don't worry! It will come in the next couple chapters :) But, anyways! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever I have been really busy and things with school work and stuff but I promise from now on I will publish 2-3 chapters every single day on one of my stories, so tomorrow I will update 'She's Not Afraid' or maybe even both of them. I am also working on another FanFic but I don't know which guy will be the main person yet so I need comments and like voting and stuff anyway please keep reviewing, your reviews make me want to write more and they incourage me and so thank you guys :)**_

_**-ArianaAppleDash**_


End file.
